War Of Hormone
by Sime-Chan
Summary: Suga merupakan pemuda miskin yang berasal dari Daegu yang berusia 20 tahun tengah mencari jatidirinya di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Namun tanpa di duga olehnya di kota metropolitan tersebut ia mendapatkan banyak kejadian. Suga harus berusaha untuk tidak terjebak dalam hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan dan fokus pada tujuan utamanya. BTS 방탄소년단 Pairing: Taegi, Kookga, Minyoon.


War Of Hormone

Disclaimer : BigHit Entertaiment and BTS© 방탄소년단

By : Sime©

Pair : Uke!Suga ft. Taegi, Kookga, Minyoon

Genre : Friendship, Romance and Hurt/comfort

 **Min Yoon Gi [Suga] 20 years old & taller 176 cm**

 **Jeon Jeunguk [Kookie] 17 years old & taller 180 cm**

 **Kim Taehyung [Tae] 18 years old & taller 179 cm**

 **Park Jimin [Jimin] 18 years old & taller 175cm**

NB : Umur dan tinggi badan sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah. Karakter pun juga akan bertambah.

* * *

Min Yoon Gi atau julukan Suga adalah pemuda manis seperti gula yang tengah saat ini berusia 20 tahun. Ia lulusan dari sekolah Apgujeong Senior High School di Daegu. SHS Apgujeong merupakan sekolah ternama nomor satu di Daegu dan di dominasi oleh murid yang memiliki kasta atas atau kaya raya dan berotak encer, sayangnya Suga bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya melainkan sebaliknya.

Namun, karena kepintarannya tersebut membuat ia mendapatkan beasiswa di SHS Apgujeong. Ia juga pernah memenangkan lomba basket tingkat daerah dan mengharumkan nama sekolah. Beruntung Suga mempunyai teman dekat yang solid dan tidak seperti pada drama-drama pada umumnya yang di mana murid beasiswa akan di bully. Nama Suga juga berasal dari panggilan kasih sayang para sahabatnya di sekolah dulu. Karena Suga mempunyai wajah yang manis, tubuh yang mungil dan kulit yang putih seperti salju serta gummy smilenya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpana.

Salah satu sahabatnya yang paling terdekat bernama Kim Namjoon atau RM juga bersekolah dan satu kelas dengan Suga. Suga senang sekali memanggilnya Rap Monster karena pria satu ini mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi serta nafsu birahi yang sebesar monster. Rap karena Suga tahu kalau Kim Namjoon juga mempunyai keahlian rapper. Begitupun dirinya yang juga bisa rap namun belum terlatihkan seperti Rap Monster.

Suatu ketika mereka lulus, mereka berpisah satu sama lain. Mereka melanjutkan kehidupan mereka masing-masing namun mereka masih terus bisa memberikan kabar satu sama lain. Sedangkan Suga sekarang lebih memilih berkerja menjadi penjaga toko atau freelance selama 2 tahun untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ada rasa tertarik untuk kuliah walaupun ia mendapatkan undangan beasiswa. Justru ia tertarik menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Jadi disaat usianya memasuki umur 20 tahun ia memutuskan untuk merantau di daerah seberang, Nenek Suga pun mengizinkan Suga untuk pergi mencari jati dirinya disana. Nenek Suga sangat sayang sekali pada cucunya dan ia memberikan sebagian uang tabungannya untuk Suga mencari tempat tinggal dan makan disana.

"Aku pergi dulu ya halmeoni." Kata Suga.

"Pergilah dan hati-hati disana. Kabari nenek jika sudah sampai dan jangan lupa makan dengan teratur. Nenek tidak mau dirimu sakit. Nenek tidak mau cucu tampan Nenek terjadi apa-apa disana." Jawab Nenek Suga penuh rasa kekhawatiran sambil meremas sapu tangan dan menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

Suga yang sibuk berjongkok dan sibuk mengikat sepatunya pun tersenyum hangat mendengar nada kekhawatiran Nenek tercintanya. Ia pun bediri. Membenarkan posisi ransel hitamnya dan topi hitamnya. Suga juga merapatkan kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Ia juga menggunakan kaos oblong putih di dalam dengan kancing kemeja dibuka serta celana jeans ripped. Memang swag adalah gaya Suga. Pemuda tampan ini mendekati Neneknya yang notabene lebih pendek darinya. Ia menciumi puncak kepala Neneknya dengan kasih sayang yang dalam. Lalu sedikit membungkuk menatap Neneknya.

"Aku sangat cinta Nenek. Aku juga akan mendengarkan semua ucapan dan nasihat Nenek. Tenang saja aku akan selalu menelfon atau memberikan kabar melalui pesan." Kata Suga dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

Sudah cukup berlama-lama dengan Neneknya, Suga pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah atau kampung halamannya dan menuju ke kota Seoul. Cukup sekitar 4 jam perjalanan menuju Seoul dari Daegu menggunakan bus.

* * *

 *** SUGA POV ***

Suga pun duduk di kursi penumpang paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia menatap keluar jendela dalam diam sambil mendengarkan lagu "I Need U" lagu dari boyband favoritenya melalui earphonenya. Menerka apa yang akan terjadi nanti di Seoul. Ia pun menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Akhirnya ia mulai memejamkan matanya tertidur karena sedikit bosan. Suga sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika ada sosok asing yang juga duduk di seberang kursinya sana menatap wajahnya sangat lama.

Setelah kurang lebih 4 jam perjalanan akhirnya bus pun berhenti di terminal Sinbaporo-ro, Seocho-gu di Seoul tepat pukul 07.00 malam KST. Suga pun terbangun karena petugas bus membangunkan dirinya. Ia langsung bergegas turun dari bus. Namun saat ingin menginjak lantai ada orang asing sengaja memepetkan tubuhnya dari belakang hingga membuat tubuh Suga sedikit terhuyung namun orang tersebut segera menahan tubuh pria mungil ini.

"Ahh ... mianhe. Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Kata sosok asing itu dengan sopan dan ia terlihat buru-buru segera merapatkan maskernya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gomawo." Jawab Suga begitu saja namun ia cukup curiga dengan gelagat orang asing itu. Ia langsung memeriksa apakah ada yang hilang. Ternyata benar dompetnya hilang. Pria itu mencurinya.

"YA! KEMBALIKAN DOMPETKU!" Teriak Suga dari kejauhan sedangkan pencuri itu masih berlari jauh.

 *** SUGA END POV ***

* * *

Suga akhirnya berlari mengejar si pencuri tersebut. Ia tidak perduli jika banyak orang lain yang melihatnya. Dompetnya adalah benda berharganya sekarang. Suga tidak mau berujung menjadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan. Mau bagaimana pun ia harus mendapatkan kembali benda itu. Sedangkan sosok yang memperhatikan Suga di dalam bus hendak keluar dari terminal terhenti begitu saja. Ia menatap Suga tengah mengejar seseorang disana sambil berteriak. Ia tahu pasti yang dikejar itu adalah seorang pencuri. Akhirnya sosok ini merapatkan jaket dan tasnya lalu ikut berlari juga mengambil jalan pintas.

"YA! YA! KEMBALIKAN DOMPETKU! HEI!" Suga berteriak sepanjang larinya.

Suga masih berlari sedari tadi. Ia juga memasuki gang yang lumayan sempit untuk di lalui dan ia terus mengkuti jejak pencuri tersebut. Bahkan sesekali ia melompat untuk menghindar benda-benda yang menghalangi jalannya. Bahkan sesekali juga orang yang mereka lewati mengumpat ke arah mereka berdua. Suga tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Walaupun tubuhnya mungil tetapi jangan salah jiwa lelaki dan tenaganya masih seperti pria pada umumnya dan Suga juga ahli dalam olahraga basket bahkan memenangi lomba juara 1 di Daegu, jadi tidak jadi masalah bagi Suga melompat dan belari seperti ini. Terlihat pencuri itu memanjat ke pagar pembatas rumah orang, Suga mengambil nafas dan ia juga memanjat dan alhasil ia sampai di gang sempit dengan akses jalan yang banyak cabang disana. Pupus harapan Suga. Pencuri itu sudah menghilangkan jejaknya sekarang.

"Hahh ... hahh ... damn !" Suga mengumpat kesal.

Ia sudah tidak kuat berlari di tambah beban berat ransel di tubuhnya sekarang. Ia akhirnya menduduki dirinya di atas aspal dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas jalan. Sekarang ia benar-benar lelah karena berlari sedaritadi hanya mengejar pencuri itu. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil menatap langit-langit malam dengan pasrah.

"Maafkan aku Nek ... aku mengecewakanmu. Malam ini cucu tampanmu menjadi gelandangan." Kata Suga mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan matanya disana.

"WOW HAHAHA ! aku mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Aku akan makan banyak malam ini." Kata pencuri tersebut berjalan sedikit luntai karena kehabisan tenaga namun ia pun juga terlihat senang sambil menghitung nominal uang itu. Uang tunai di dalam dompet Suga sebesar 1000.000 Won dan beserta kartu kredit lainnya. Sebagian adalah uang Suga dari hasil kerja part time betahun-tahun dan uang bonus dari Neneknya.

"Cepat kembalikan." Kata sosok seseorang yang menghadang jalannya pencuri tersebut. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dari sang pencuri.

"Siapa kau ?! Jangan ikut campur jika kau tidak ingin mati." Jawab pencuri itu sambil menodongkan pisau.

"Cepat kembalikan dompet itu. Karena itu bukan hak mu. Benar-benar miris sekali hidupmu." Kata sosok ini dengan mata tajam penuh kilatan membunuh dan lagi bukannya malah takut malah ia semakin berani memajukan tubuhnya. Sedangkan sang pencuri malah mundur kebelakang perlahan demi perlahan.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau !" Teriak pencuri itu mengibaskan pisau ke arah sosok itu namun na'as meleset karena sosok itu segera menghindar dan menendang dagu pencuri dengan kakinya kencang sampai pencuri tersebut terjelungkak ke belakang. Pisau tersebut juga dibuang jauh jauh ke dalam selokan oleh sosok ini.

"Sudah aku bilang kembalikan. Dengan cara halus tidak mempan maka jangan salahkan aku menggunakan cara kasar." Kata sosok itu dingin.

 **'BRUGH'**

 **'KRAGH'**

Kaki sosok misterius itu mendarat di atas dada dan menekankan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu tebal di atas tubuh pencuri itu. Alhasil membuat sang pencuri teriak kesakitan bahkan tulang-belulangnya sudah remuk sebagian. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, sosok ini juga menendang muka pencuri berkali-kali bahkan mematahkan kaki dan tangan si pencuri.

"ARGH ! AMPUN AMPUN ! AMBILAH DOMPET ITU ADA DI KANTUNG CELANA KU !" Teriak si pencuri.

Sosok ini menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan. Ia berjongkok dan merogoh pakaian sang pencuri yang sudah tidak berdaya dan berlumuran darah serta tulang patah. Ia mengambil dompet itu tentunya dan ponsel sang pencuri. Disana ia menelfon polisi untuk segera datang ke tempat kejadian perkara. Sosok ini juga menyentuh darah sang pencuri dengan telunjuk tangannya dan menulis sesuatu di dahi pencuri tersebut.

 **'AKU ADALAH PENCURI'**

Itulah bunyi tulisannya. Sosok ini langsung mengelap bekas darah tersebut di pakaian pencuri dan meninggalkan pencuri itu dengan posisi mengenaskan.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Nek ... aku mengecewakanmu." Kata Suga mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan matanya disana.

"Ini dompetmu kan." Kata sosok itu berdiri di depan Suga yang tengah duduk di aspal dengan mata terpejam menghadap ke langit malam.

Tentu Suga langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia terkejut bahkan sangat terkejut dengan dompetnya. Ia langsung berdiri lalu menerima dompet itu. Ia menatap isi dompetnya yang masih utuh.

"Gomawo! Gomawo!" Suga langsung membungkukan tubuhnya bekali-kali di hadapan sosok pria tersebut. Ia sangat senang dan bersyukur karena Tuhan masih sayang pada dirinya.

"Kalau tidak ada anda mungkin saya sudah tinggal di pinggir jalan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Kata Suga.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum. Ia senang bisa melihat wajah Suga dari dekat. Tenyata jauh lebih manis. Membuat darahnya berdesir seketika. Tubuh Suga tenyata juga jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya sosok misterius ini dengan berani.

"Min Yoon Gi ... salam kenal. Kalau boleh tahu nama anda siapa ?" Tanya Suga dengan tersenyum hangat sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal Min Yoon Gi." Jawab Taehyung tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Suga.

Kim Taehyung menatap Suga cukup lama membuat Suga sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sepertinya bukan penduduk asli kota Seoul. Darimana kau berasal ? Oiya panggil saja aku Tae." Kata Taehyung yang mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada Suga.

"Ahh ... iya Tae-ssi. Aku memang berasal dari Daegu." Jawab Suga senang.

"Kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal ? Kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal di apartemen sederhana milik Pamanku. Disana dia pemilik tanah tersebut. Jangan khawatir biayanya murah." Kata Taehyung dan ia memberikan kartu nama pamannya.

Suga menerima kartu nama itu sedikit canggung. Ia tidak enak dengan Taehyung dan merasa sangat canggung bisa menerima benda dari orang asing namun disisi lain ia juga merasa senang mendapatkan informasi tempat tinggal yang murah. "Gomawo ! kau sudah telalu banyak membantuku." Kata Suga membungkuk lagi.

"Haha ... sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa. Ahh ... kurasa aku harus pergi karena ada urusan mendadak malam ini. Sampai jumpa lagi Min Yoon Gi." Kata Taehyung tersenyum dan ia berlari melambai-lambai pelan dari kejauhan sana. Taehyung benar-benar sangat senang hari ini.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Tae-ssi !" Teriak Suga juga ikut melambai-lambai disana.

Suga tesenyum senang dan ia sangat besyukur. Ia merasa sosok Taehyung begitu misterius sekali tetapi ia tetap harus bersyukur adanya dia juga ia masalahnya hari ini teratasi. Suga menatap langit malam penuh dengan bintang-bintang cantik disana. Angin malam menghembus dan mengibaskan helaian rambutnya yang halus. Ia menatap kartu nama paman Taehyung disana.

"Gwana-Gu 13, Seoul." Kata Suga.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hallo perkenalkan nama saya Sime. Ini adalah korean story about BTS di saya yang pertama kalinya. Semoga kalian suka dengan story saya. Saya beterima kasih sekali karena kalian mau singgah untuk membaca dan alangkah baiknya kalian juga memberikan komentar di kolom review pojok kanan atas. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! Jika banyak yang memberikan review maka semakin senang saya melanjutkan chapter ini. **Untuk terakhir disini akan ada cerita khusus tentang Taegi, Kookga dan Minyoon.**


End file.
